


memento(s)

by Vri



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Randomness, T for futabas cursing, akeshu - Freeform, ann and ryuji are there, chatfic, makoto and haru are there, yutaba - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vri/pseuds/Vri
Summary: Kurusu Akira in real life and Kurusu Akira online are two different people.Akechi is only now just realising that fact.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so i wanted to make a chatfic. itll always be listed as completed because i dont think there's any kind of "plot," so there's no real "start" nor "finish." it's kinda just me playing around. ill update whenever i feel like i have some sort of inspiration lmao
> 
> jojoker: akira  
> shoRYUken: ryuji  
> a hot fucking mess: ann  
> 祐介 : yusuke  
> oraorakuru: futaba  
> potato uwu: haru

**Goro Akechi (20:45):  I must thank you again for allowing me to join the Phantom Thieves.**

**Goro Akechi (20:46): I understand that the circumstances were not  
the most pleasant, but I will do my best.**

 

**jojoker (20:52): we gud**

**jojoker (20:53): dont slow us down akechi**

**jojoker (20:53): youve only been at this metaverse thing for a month after all**

**jojoker (20:52): :3**

**Goro Akechi (20:54): Haha, I'll do my best.**

**oraorakuru (20:54): there is no try**

**jojoker (20:55) there is only do**

**oraorakuru (20:55): hell yeah akira**

**oraorakuru (20:55): high five**

**jojoker (20:55): high five**

**Goro Akechi (20:56): Oh, my. It seems quite lively. I apologise**  
**in advance if I am unable to participate in many of the**  
**conversations here.**

**祐介 (20:57): They will not mind.**

**祐介 (20:57): Ah, by the way, I am Yusuke.**

**祐介 (20:57): If you could not tell, "jojoker" is Akira, and "oraorakuru"  
                      is Futaba.**

**Goro Akechi (20:58): Thank you very much, Kitagawa-kun. I will keep that  
in mind.**

**Makoto Nijima (20:59): What's going on here?**

**Makoto Nijima (20:59): Akira-kun, you already added Akechi-kun  
                                      to the group?**

**Makoto Nijima (21:00): I hope we don't intimidate him.**

**jojoker (21:01): dw makoto**

**jojoker (21:01): pancake boy will be fine**

**jojoker (21:01): hes the detective prince**

**shoRYUken (21:02): wtf**

**a hot fucking mess (21:02): wtf**

**jojoker (21:02): omy**

**jojoker (21:02): you two are on at the same time  
**

**jojoker (21:03): the exact same**

**jojoker (21:03): what are you two doing**

**jojoker (21:03): ;)**

**a hot fucking mess (21:03): AKIRA**

**a hot fucking mess (21:04): nO**

**a hot fucking mess (21:04): we're not doing anything like that!!!**

**jojoker (21:04): ;)**

**orakuru (21:04): ;)**

**orakuru (21:04): brb gonna hack into the security cams at anns**

**shoRYUken (21:05): furTABA NO**

**shoRYUken (21:05): dONT DO IT**

**shoRYUken (21:06): fURAAB**

**jojoker (21:06): "furaab"**

**祐介 (21:06): That is not her name. Her name is "Futaba."**

**oraorakuru (21:06): shut up inari**

**oraorakuru (21:06): also damn u 2 are kinky as fuck**

**Makoto Nijima (21:08): ...I'm sorry, Akechi-kun. How are you holding up?**

**Goro Akechi (21:08): I'm...getting used to it.**

**Goro Akechi (21:08): To be honest, I'm not entirely sure how to go about  
this.**

**potato uwu (21:09): Oh my**

**potato uwu (21:09): Did I come in at a bad time**

**oraorakuru (21:10): lmao**

**oraorakuru (21:10): haru never saw it coming**

**potato uwu (21:10): Ah, so Akechi-kun is here**

**potato uuw (21:10): Did everyone introduce themselves**

_**jojoker turned timestamps off.** _

**a hot fucking mess: omg**

**a hot fucking mess: i forgot**

**a hot fucking mess: im ann, and shoryuken is ryuji**

**a hot fucking mess: clever ik**

**shoRYUken: shut the eff up ann**

**shoRYUken: at least mine makes sense**

**jojoker: not really**

**Goro Akechi: Well, it is fairly easy to know who is who...**

**Goro Akechi: Only Takamaki-san's nickname is vague, but  
process of elimination makes it obvious.**

**Goro Akechi: Kurusu-kun and Sakura-chan's nicknames**  
**are plays on their Metaverse names.**

**Goro Akechi: Kitagawa-kun's nickname is simply the kanji  
for his given name.**

**Goro Akechi: Okumura-san's is a reference to the garden  
atop Shujin Aacdemy, which she tends to.**

**Goro Akechi: Sakamoto-kun's is a play on a move from a**  
**popular fighting game which happens to have part of**  
**his given name.**

 **Goro Akechi: Assuming that Morgana is not present, it**  
**leaves only one person left - and that is you,**  
 **Takamaki-san.**

**jojoker: ooh**

**jojoker: fancy**

**jojoker: wonder what else you can deduce, detective**

**oraorakuru: akira that wasn't even good**

**jojoker: ugh ik i cant think of anything rn**

**jojoker: tbh makoto's and akechi's names are boring**

**jojoker: futaba can you change them**

**oraorakuru: i never thought youd ask**

**oraorakuru: hehehehe**

**oraorakuru: hehehehehehehehe**

**Makoto Nijima: Should I...be worried?**

**祐介: Likely.**

**_Makoto Nijima changed their name to mythic bitch_ **

**_Goro Akechi changed their name to pancake kink_ **

**pancake kink: Excuse me.**

**_pancake kink changed their name to Goro Akechi_ **

**mythic bitch: Futaba.**

**_mythic bitch changed their name to Makoto Nijima_ **

**oraorakuru: i tried**

**oraorakuru: akira dont let makoto murder me**

**potato uwu: Futaba-chan I don't mean any offence  
                    but I think you have it coming**

**oraorakuru: shit**

**oraorakuru: akira protect me**

**祐介: You're welcome to lodge in my dorm.**

**祐介: None of my roommates will mind.**

**oraorakuru: ok but inari**

**oraorakuru: isnt that illegal**

**祐介: Is it?**

**oraorakuru: ya**

**jojoker: futaba you just cucked yourself**

**jojoker: yusuke was literally offering you asylum**

**oraorakuru: shit u rite**

**oraorakuru: lmao ann and ryuji are offline**

**jojoker: oh my~**

**jojoker: hey hey akechi**

**jojoker: you wanna see what theyre up to**

**jojoker: and find out if its overhyped or not**

**jojoker: itll be a**

**jojoker: a very**

**jojoker: educational experience**

**oraorakuru: akira you did not**

**oraorakuru: akechi is cute and all but**

**Goro Akechi: ...good night, Kurusu-kun, Sakura-chan.**

* * *

Goro laid down in his bed, blinking up at his phone. 21:29. It wasn't even that late, so why did he feel so...drained?

Kurusu...to think that the reserved young boy with a perpetual poker face and messy hair would turn out to be like  _that._

He didn't know which was the real Kurusu.

His phone buzzed one more time, and against his better judgement, Goro looked at it.

* * *

 

**Kurusu Akira: good night, akechi**

**Kurusu Akira: sleep tight**


	2. Chapter 2

**jojoker: ok so guys**

**jojoker: since weve officially inducted akechi into the team**

**jojoker: are we gonna throw a welcome party**

**Goro Akechi: Oh, you don't need to.**

**Goro Akechi: After all, the circumstances for my joining the Phantom Thieves aren't the best.**

**jojoker: and?**

**Goro Akechi: My point being that my presence on your team should not be something to celebrate.**

**jojoker: nope. akechis opinion in this matter is officially discarded**

**jojoker: we're having a party**

**jojoker: and you cant stop us**

**oraorakuru: a party?**

**oraorakuru: as long as its not like**

**oraorakuru: outside**

**oraorakuru: im too much of a neet to do that**

**祐介: "Neet"?**

**祐介: I don't quite understand.**

**oraorakuru: inari this doesn't concern you**

**a hot fucking mess: wait wait wait sooo**

**a hot fucking mess: we're partying?**

**a hot fucking mess: what date?**

**jojoker: idk, whens everyone free?**

**Goro Akechi: I believe I should be available next Saturday, but is this really necessary?**

**jojoker: yes**

**oraorakuru: yes**

**a hot fucking mess: yes**

**shoRYUken: yes**

**祐介: Indeed, it is quite integral to being a member of the Phantom Thieves.**

**oraorakuru: inari you ruined it**

**祐介: My apologies.**

**potato uwu: Oh I'm actually free that Sunday as well**

**jojoker: k, ryuji and ann dont have anything better to do**

**shoRYUken: wow ok**

**jojoker: futaba is literally always free**

**shoRYUken: i see how it is**

**jojoker: yusuke just has to remember not to get too absorbed in painting on sunday**

**jojoker: makoto SHOULD be free but ima check**

**Makoto Nijima: I'll be free that day.**

**jojoker: nvm**

**jojoker: uh**

**jojoker: i think thats everyone except morgana**

**jojoker: but morgana is with me so like**

**shoRY** **Uken: ;;;**

**a hot fucking mess: lmao ryuji**

**祐介: I shall do my utmost to remember to come on time.**

**Makoto Nijima: So, where will the welcome party be?**

**oraorakuru: leblanc leblanc leblanc**

**potato uwu: I don't disagree with the idea**

**祐介: Neither do I.**

**shoRYUken: as long as i dont need get any of that coffee**

**a hot fucking mess: it'll also be easy for everyone to get to since we've been there before**

**potato uwu: So does that settle it Akira?**

**jojoker: akechi you good w leblanc?**

**Goro Akechi: Yes, Leblanc sounds perfectly fine.**

**Goro Akechi: Please make sure to ask Sakura-san before we make any definitive plans, though.**

**Goro Akechi: I would hate to intrude, after all.**

**oraorakuru: lmao well lets leave convincing sojiro to akira**

**jojoker: why do i always end up with this job**

**oraorakuru: because you live there you idiot**

**jojoker: u rite u rite**

**jojoker: k imma ask him tmr**

* * *

The Thieves were going to throw a welcome party...? For him? But...why? He's been the one continuously hunting them down, the one trying to bring them all down. Hell, he was planning to get their leader - get Kurusu - killed (not like they knew that, though). Why would they be so nice to him? It was all so confusing. Goro had never felt anything like it before.

It felt...

...nice.

Nice to be thought of, even as he was planning their demise.

Goro's phone buzzed. 

* * *

**Kurusu Akira: dont think about it too hard akechi**

**Akechi Goro: I'm afraid I don't quite understand what you mean by that.**

**Kurusu Akira: youre thinking about the party right**

**Kurusu Akira: youre one of us now**

**Kurusu Akira: even if its only for a little bit**

**Kurusu Akira: so of course were gonna throw a party for our newest member**

**Kurusu Akira: dont sweat it**

**Akechi Goro: I...see.**

**Akechi Goro: Thank you, Kurusu-kun.**

**Kurusu Akira: its no problem akechi**

**Kurusu Akira: by the way, you can call me akira**

**Kurusu Akira: we are friends, after all**

**Akechi Goro: I see.**

**Akechi Goro: Isn't it getting a bit late? You still have school tomorrow.**

**Kurusu Akira: you sound like morgana what the fuck**

**Kurusu Akira: like im not even**

**Kurusu Akira: ok morgana is bugging me to go to sleep**

**Kurusu Akira: talk to you tomorrow akechi**

**Akechi Goro: Good night...Akira.**

**Author's Note:**

> im trying to figure out a way to write an akeshu and yutaba double date.
> 
> stay tuned >:)


End file.
